


A love letter

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Battery Lovers [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slight innuedos (cause Tajima)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: It's Valentines day, and the battery considers their feelings.





	1. Writing notes

_'After each practice, make sure to take notes; what improved or remain constant, what parts you think you should work on more or how your mental fortitude is after meditation. Self-reflection is key to any person's betterment.'_

That's what Shiga-sensei told them, and as always, while they couldn't make sense of it at first nor did they understand why it had been important, they followed through until they did see its importance. It was like when they were asked to make notes after their first official game with Tosei. But the contents of what Mihashi didn't seem like self-reflection that much. Sure, it had some elements of it however it seemed more like an activity log, or diary of his relationship with Abe.

_'I pitched a lot today to Tajima-kun because Abe-kun is still recovering. But he was watching practice and he didn't get mad at me even though I was pitching without signs. That felt nice.'_

_'Because of Abe I managed to gain weight, a little only though.'_

_'We focused on our runs today, Abe kept yelling at me to stop falling over. He said he didn't want me to get hurt and I should practice not falling down so it won't happen on an official game.'_

_'Abe is fully recovered today and we practiced a lot. It was nice practicing with Tajima-kun but I like pitching to Abe-kun the most.'_

_'I really like Abe-kun_

Mihashi stopped writing, staring at the sentence and trying to figure out how to continue. _What happened today that made me think that?_ He wondered. Then, he paused. _No... I like Abe-kun everyday, but for today I liked it when he caught my pitches..._ He was about to continue writing, then stopped himself again. It's been a week since Abe came back on the field as his catcher. And even before his injury, Mihashi always liked it when Abe was his catcher, whether it was for practice matches, training, or official games. And it wasn't just about Abe being a good catcher. Even though he's always mad and hits him a lot or gives him rough noogies, Mihashi understood, thanks to Tajima, that Abe was mostly doing all that to look out for him. Not because he hated Mihashi or disliked his personality, but because Abe cared.

_'I really like Abe-kun because he's Abe-kun.'_

Mihashi frowned, certain that this wasn't what Shiga-sensei had in mind. He wondered if he should crumple it and start again. But either way, for the rest of the evening, he couldn't think about anything but Abe.

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"Heeeh? Abe received a lot of chocolates today?"

They didn't have morning practice today because the football team needed to prep it for a practice match so Mihashi walked into to class hearing Tajima blurting out that statement. "Chocolate?"

"Yup." Izumi nodded. The three were the only ones in the classroom right now. With their body clock so used to morning practice, they came in early by accident. "I mean, it's valentines day. And even though Abe's like that, I guess some girls have a thing for grouchy guys. There were even some confession letters."

Mihashi walked up to his desk, settling in. "Uh... confession... letters? What...?" he stuttered, as per usual.

"Ah, guess you don't really know since this is your first time in Co-ed." Izumi mused, "usually in valentines, it's normal that girls would take the opportunity to give guys they like some chocolates and maybe even confess their love in written letters."

"Confess... love... girls like Abe-kun?"

Tajima shrug, "It's a surprise, huh? I mean, he's always yelling and angry. Who wants to be with a guy like that?" he says.

"You should talk," Izumi narrowed his eyes, "doesn't Hanai-kun yell at you a lot too?"

Tajima pouts, turning on to Izumi. "It's not the same, I know Azusa and why he gets mad at me. They don't know Abe well enough, probably just like him cause he's cool when we all play baseball. They don't know about the bad habits; yelling all the time, too bossy, losing his patience easily..." he goes on.

Izumi blinks, finding that he does agree with Tajima. He's mostly surprised that Tajima is capable of some extension of depth beyond sex innuendos like masturbation.

"I don't think that's something easy to put up with it... ah!" Tajima raises his hand, with a finger up. "But Mihashi, you know all about that and yet you still sorta like Abe, right?"

Mihashi blinks, staring at his friend. "Um, uh... I... don't... don't dislike... Abe?"

"Don't affirm that with a questioning tone," Izumi made a look, "it defeats the purpose."

Tajima grins, snapping his fingers. "Then Mihashi, you should try dating Abe." he declares, "if you don't hate him even when he scolds you and hits you the most, then you'd be a perfect fit for him."

"D-da-d-d-d-date?!"

Tajima nods, "Then we can go on double dates and stuff." he declares, "and since Izumi is a stingy, maybe you'd agree to a fourso—"

" _TAJIMA!_ " Izumi threw a textbook at him, "gonna stop you right there!"

_Thud!_

Izumi and Tajima jumps, startled. Staring at Mihashi's prone form on the floor. "MIHASHI!"


	2. Not Interested

_'Thank you, I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings.'_

_'I'm focusing in baseball now, I don't have time for dating.'_

_'I'm not interested.'_

Abe glares at the amount of chocolates on his table, shaking his head. He went outside with Hanai, Mizutani and Sakaeguchi for a while to buy bread from the cafeteria, to avoid receiving more chocolates, or being asked to _talk for a moment_. He wasn't keen on sweets, so he'll more likely give these to Shun when he gets home. He tries to be courteous as much as he can, but it was starting to get tedious. Most of the girls who confessed to him earlier, he hardly knew except for group works or discussion on what to do for school festivals.

"Dude, at least try to look happy." Mizutani scowled, "most guys would be pretty glad to receive chocolates from a pretty girl, or girls in this case."

Abe made a look, "Can you tell me who those guys are? We can switch places." he sighed. "it's too much of a hassle, rejecting each of them. I feel like a bad guy."

"Then why don't you try dating one?" Mizutani asked, "it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

Hanai shook his head, "No. While I agree he should look a bit more grateful, if not pleased, he shouldn't just lead on any of the girls on the off chance it would work out when he already knows for sure that it's not happening." he said. 

"You're just glad he rejected the letter from one of your sisters, captain." Mizutani deadpanned.

Hanai grunted, "Well, of course I am, she's younger than Abe! But asides from that, you can't just force something like that to happen."

"If you guys can stop talking like I'm not here, that'd be great." Abe says.

"Abe," Their class representative called out, "someone's here for you." 

_Not again..._

"It's Shinooka."

 _Ah, that's okay then. Probably just something about the team or something..._

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"I like you, Abe-kun."

Abe blinks, and pales considerably, _Seriously?_

"Wait, chotto matte kudasai... Before you say anything," Shinooka flushed, holding her hand out to stop Abe from speaking if he was intending it, but the boy was stunned into silence anyway. "I know already. My like is different from your like. Eto... If you like me at all, that is..."

"I... Hai..."

"But it's okay. I get it. I just... Wanted to let you know. In class earlier, Tajima-kun was saying something about girls only giving you chocolate because you look cool playing baseball and not because they actually like you since they didn't even know you well enough... Not that you don't! You know, look cool playing baseball but I didn't want you to think girls only like you for that. And I know you don't really care, but I think it's important for you to know that."

"I... Thank you... Shinooka."

"I'm not yet done!" Shinooka exclaims, giving a little pout. Abe blushed, bowing his head apologetically. "Also, I don't think all girls who like you only do because of baseball. At least, not the ones in my class. We think that you're actually a pretty good person, a pretty caring person. I mean, it's obvious when you're with Mihashi-kun... even though you yell at him and get mad easily it's okay because it means that you actually care, right? I mean, I guess we've only really seen you like that with Mihashi-kun and no one else, but that doesn't mean you're not a caring person!"

Abe blinks, taken aback and suddenly remembered what Mihashi said before, 

_'But Abe-kun is the one who cares about me the most!'_

_What the hell! Why am I thinking of that bird at a time like this?!_

"That's all I wanted to say, Abe-kun." Shinooka bows, face still flushed and all the while thinking _I can't believe I actually did it..._ , "thank you for listening all through out, and sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I promise, this won't get in the way of my manager duties! I'll still do my best for you and the team. Excuse me!"

Abe yelps as she runs off, back to the direction of her and Mihashi's class. He was about to call out and say something, but he couldn't think of what in the first place. He never saw it coming, that Shinooka actually liked him that way as well. But what got to him the most is that stuff she said about Mihashi.

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

Later on, Abe was the first in the club room to change. Hanai and Mizutani had been assigned to pass the worksheets from the last class to the faculty and Hanai told Abe to go ahead and start with ground maintenance. The catcher didn't mind, it gave him more time to think about Shinooka's confession and then some other stuff she said.

_Shinooka likes me, but I haven't really given her a proper response..._

_**'Thank you, I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings.'**_

_No, she already said she knows that so that would be a double blow in her part..._

_**'I'm focusing in baseball now, I don't have time for dating.'**_

_That can work but it doesn't really fit either... I mean, she's in the baseball club too, after all. Even as a manager, it still means she's an important part of the team..._

_**'I'm not interested.'**_

_That's obvious, but why? I like her than most girls, anyway. I mean, she understands baseball and can hold a pretty decent conversation about it but... is that what dating is about? Just talking about similar interests? Do I want to date her?_

Abe imagines it and decides that, no, he didn't see it happening. He couldn't imagine dating anyone at all, because it would be unfair for the girl. No matter what, for Abe, baseball came first. Going to Koushien with Mihashi, beating Haruna and showing him what it means to be a true Pitcher through Mihashi, becoming a professional player, being an official battery with Mihashi and representing Japan at the World Series...

 _Hang on,_ Abe blinks, _How is this suddenly about me and Mihashi?_

"A-Abe-kun...?"

Abe gives a jolt in shock, surprised and snapped out of his reverie.

"Waaa, that was a high jump Abe!" Tajima snickered, "what were you thinking about so deeply?"

Abe scowls, not knowing whose head to squeeze first, Mihashi for startling him or Tajima for making fun of it.

"A-Abe-kun! Eto... eto... I..."

Abe raised a brow, before sighing. He calmed himself down, remembering that he was working on his patience to better the communication he had with Mihashi. "What is it, Mihashi?"

"I... Uh... Milk... chocolate... machine gave two... for you..."

Abe narrowed his eyes, "Haaa?"

"Ah...!" Mihashi flinched, and Abe grimaced, figuring he made his voice loud again, therefore sounding as if he was angry.

"We stopped by the vending machine earlier, and the machine gave out an extra drink asides from the one Mihashi chose. He's giving the extra to you." Tajima translated, with some sort of a grin, before walking off to change himself.

Mihashi nods vigorously, handing over the light brown carton of milk. "For Abe-kun... Eto... if you want it... I... I can give it to someone else, if you don't like..."

"No, it's okay." Abe said, maybe too quickly, accepting the offer. He didn't want to give the Pitcher the wrong impression by refusing after all. "thanks Mihashi. I'll have it during break later."

Mihashi nods, and starts getting change. Before he realized something. "Ah! You should drink it now!"

"Why?"

"Uh... Eto... it might get hot later... and the milk, it would spoil so..."

Abe frowns, "Oh right, that's true..."

"Don't worry!" Tajima came rushing back as Mihashi was barely pulling on his black shirt, "Mihashi and I will get started with the ground maintenance, you can catch up after that. We'll take care of the first part."

 _That makes me worry more..._ Abe made a look but before he said anything, the two were already rushing out with Tajima pulling the blond eagerly, Mihashi in the middle of getting his jersey on. "O-oi! Watch the arm! You might pull it out!" Abe glowers.

"Hai, vice-captain-san!"

"Really..." Abe sighs, shaking his head, before getting the straw out and punching it into the hole. 

Shortly, when he was near finished with the carton, Izumi came in as well. "Hey."

"Hey." Abe nods in acknowledgment, then realizes he wasn't sipping anything anymore. He walks towards the trash bin.

Izumi takes notice. "Ah, that... was that from Mihashi?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" Abe looks at the carton, "yeah."

Izumi raised a brow. "Well, that's weird..."

"Weird?" Abe blinks, staring at the empty carton. "why?"

Izumi shrugs out his uniform and white undershirt before replacing it with his black tee and jersey, "Ever since you got so bossy about Mihashi's health and all," Abe tried not to hit Izumi with the carton for that, it wouldn't hurt anyway, "he would get milk from the vending machine every now and then. But today, he wanted the milk chocolate kind. He was lacking an extra coin though, so he asked from me. I thought he really wanted chocolate milk today, maybe because he got influenced by the girls bringing in a lot since it's Valentines day." He buttoned his jersey in, passing Abe and heading out. "I don't know why he'd give it to you, but I guess Mihashi's weird like that. Anyway, see you at the field."

Abe was stoned shock, his thoughts suddenly out of control. 

_Mihashi lied? The machine didn't give out an extra by accident?_ The catcher blinks, staring at the carton. _And this was really for me? Why would he do that?_

Then, Abe widens his eyes, realizing that other thing Izumi said,

_'... maybe because he got influenced by the girls bringing in a lot since it's Valentines day.'_

_Does... Does Mihashi... like me?!_


	3. Little notes

Mihashi still doesn't know how he really feels for sure, but he knows that he likes Abe. He just has to figure out what kind of _like_ that was. Tajima and Izumi have been really supportive, even helping him give some form of chocolate to Abe yesterday without being obvious that giving Abe chocolate milk was similar in meaning to when the girls were giving him chocolate snacks.

After all, if the pitcher wasn't sure of his feelings yet, he can't tell him it was gift intended as the Valentine's kind. True, Mihashi could've said it was obligatory chocolates, but boys don't normally give chocolates to other boys during Valentines either... unless they were already dating, just like Izumi and Tajima.

_'I got Hanai store bought chocolates this year, but I hope I can get him made ones next year.'_

_'If you're trying to be thoughtful, then stick to store bought ones. You might just poison him, and we need our captain till we graduate.'_

_'Shut up, Izumi. Aren't you trying to give Hamada home made ones too?_

_'What the hell, what does the idiot have to do with this?!'_

_'You're dating him! Doesn't that make you an idiot, too, then?'_

_'T-TAJIMA! Shut up! No one knows about that yet! You and Mihashi only knew cause you walked in on us!'_

Mihashi blushed, remembering catching his friends in the act. Although he agrees with Tajima that Izumi could be a little more honest with his feelings, he also understands Izumi that it isn't easy especially since they're both guys. The only reason the team knows at all about Hanai and Tajima is because the Clean-up hitter can't keep his mouth shut to save his life, as much as Hanai wanted to keep it quiet a bit longer. Not that the team had any problems with it but Hanai was similar to Izumi in a way that they were awkward in expressing their emotions.

To help him figure out his own emotions, though, Izumi suggested to do what he does for the baseball similarly as to what Shiga-sensei's assignment is and write day to day thoughts of Abe. When Mihashi asked if he should show it to him after, Izumi hurriedly declined since he himself wasn't into talking about emotions, he doesn't handle other people's emotions well either. So it was good for him that Hamada, while being an idiot at times, accepted that and doesn't mind Izumi going in his own pace. This meant, however, that Tajima readily volunteers to read Mihashi's notes and help him with some input.

_'Today, Abe-kun caught all my pitches.'_

_'Abe helped me stretch today. It's hurting less these days.'_

_'Abe praised me today!'_

"Ne, ne, he does that a lot anyway. Write something about how it made you feel." Surprisingly, Tajima was pretty helpful that even Izumi is surprised.

"O-okay."

_'Today, Abe-kun caught all my pitches. He said I was doing great, it made me happy even when he had to switch with Tajima for a while.'_

_'Abe helped me stretch today. It's hurting less these days. Actually, even when Abe scolds me, he doesn't hurt me anymore. I think I like that, but sometimes I also miss it... is that normal?'_

_'Abe praised me today! I'm so happy!'_

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

Abe tried not to think about the milk chocolate thing anymore than he needed to. He was probably reading into it too much. _He probably thought I would think he was just trying to get out of a healthy diet by giving me the milk and I would yell at him for it,_ the catcher frowned. _Then wouldn't that mean he still gets scared of me easily? I thought we were getting better at that, though..._

Abe sighed, raising his hand. "Time." he requested. "Tajima, take my place for a moment."

"Abe-kun?" Mihashi blinks, worried that he might've done something wrong. It was a little early for Abe to need a switch, and he rarely ever needs it on days that he was doing pitching practice with him. "Eto... did I do something wrong?"

Abe shakes his head, waving his hand dismissively. "I just need a drink. Keep going; You're doing great. Good form, too."

"H-Hai!" Mihashi smiled widely and Abe finds himself returning it.

Abe went over to the bench, and Shinooka gave him a towel and a cup of water. She smiled and Abe had to smile back, glad that things weren't awkward between them. He wiped his forehead, thinking that it was especially hot today. Then, he noticed that there was a bag on the bench. He recognized it as Mihashi, and scowled.

 _That idiot... he should put it in the club room._ Abe reached over and lifted it up, intending to take it to the locker room. Doing so, something fell out. _Tch, he didn't even close it properly..._ he placed it back down to retrieve the notebook before realizing it's the one Shiga-sensei gave them, to write down their self-reflection. _This is..._

The catcher hesitated, but figured a peek wouldn't hurt. He wanted to know if Mihashi was doing all right and getting better in thinking of himself more highly than he used to. Abe wasn't prepared for what the Pitcher was actually writing about.

_'I pitched a lot today to Tajima-kun because Abe-kun is still recovering. But he was watching practice and he didn't get mad at me even though I was pitching without signs. That felt nice.'_

_'Because of Abe I managed to gain weight, a little only though.'_

_'We focused on our runs today, Abe kept yelling at me to stop falling over. He said he didn't want me to get hurt and I should practice not falling down so it won't happen on an official game.'_

_'Abe is fully recovered today and we practiced a lot. It was nice practicing with Tajima-kun but I like pitching to Abe-kun the most.'_

Abe finds himself blushing, _What the... they're all about me..._ He turns over to the latest written page, and his blush intensified.

_'I really like Abe-kun because he's Abe-kun.'_

"Abe!" The catcher gives a jolt, looking across the field. "you okay? We're doing runs now! We need you at home base!" Hanai calls out.

Abe hurriedly kept the notebook, "H-Hai!" he closed the bag and rushed to the field. _Like... it's the same like as before, isn't it? Right? It's gotta be, Mihashi wouldn't write about another kind for the assignment..._

"Abe, you okay?" Hanai raised a brow, "you look a little red, are you sick?"

Abe made a show of wiping his forehead, "Must be the heat..." he said, "come on, let's get this going."

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

Abe sighed, a little sick from eating too much chocolate. His mother caught him giving them all to Shun, and when she found out they came from girls in school as Valentines, she scolded him and lectured him about treating girls right. She made him keep them, only allowing him to give his younger brother two treats. The catcher wasn't into sweets, and he had to eat some after dinner so his mother could see that he had. There were more still and he had no idea what to do with them.

It wasn't starting out as a good day, plus, they didn't have morning practice so he couldn't even see Mihashi first thing... _Hang on, no, that's not it. I'm disappointed that there's no baseball to brighten up my mood... this isn't about Mihashi._ he shakes his head, before heading over to his shoe locker.

Only to find sheets of paper. "Again?" Abe's eye brow twitch, "Valentines is over, damn it..." he sighed, taking the paper. "Well, at least there aren't any chocolates. But no envelopes, too... that's a first." he turns the paper over and froze.

_'Today, Abe-kun caught all my pitches. He said I was doing great, it made me happy even when he had to switch with Tajima for a while.'_

_'Abe helped me stretch today. It's hurting less these days. Actually, even when Abe scolds me, he doesn't hurt me anymore. I think I like that, but sometimes I also miss it... is that normal?'_

_'Abe praised me today! I'm so happy!'_

_What the hell...?_ Abe blinks, cheeks reddening. _What are these?_ He closed his locker. _Oh my god, practice is going to be awkward later... Should I confront him about this at lunch or after practice?_

As it turned out, it was neither, because Mihashi didn't come into school today. Momokan announced later that Mihashi's going to be staying home for the next few days, as his grandparents all the way from Gunma came to visit. With the grandfather busy running the school, he rarely had time to see them even during vacationing days. But his doctor advised him to take a week long break ever once a month, twice if it was manageable, for health purposes. Since they both miss their grandson, they opted to come and stay with them for a week.

"I'll have Tajima and Izumi deliver his own training menu plan along with his homeworks so he won't be too behind," Momokan said, "it's just for a week, so for now, let's make do with Hanai and Oki pitching. It can also be helpful, if ever we have to play a game with Mihashi having to sit a part out. We can't expect him to run full games all the time, after all."

"Ossu!" 

The team chants, thinking in the back of their minds that they could train Hanai and Oki as official pitchers more often, but with Mihashi crying about it, that was almost impossible. Abe, on the other hand, was still thinking of those notes he saw.

And apparently, it didn't stop even when Mihashi was gone for a week.

_'I can't see Abe-kun for a while. This makes me sad.'_

_'Even though spending time with Ojīchan and Obāchan makes me happy, too. But when it's their time with kaasan and tousan, I practice pitching and think about Abe-kun who didn't catch them again today.''_

_'I don't really like throwing at the target that much anymore. I think I liked it best when Abe tells me what to pitch, even when I can shake my head at him. It's nice when Abe relies on me, and when I rely on him.'_

_The hell... is Mihashi going to school just to put these in? Should I go over in place of Izumi and Tajima to ask? Am I even ready to confront him about this?_

_'Yuu-kun, I think writing these notes aren't really helping...'_

_Tajima?! The little shit... what is he making Mihashi do?_ Then, Abe reads further.

_'... I wish I can tell them to Abe, but will he hate me if I do? I don't want him to... I think I really like Abe-kun.'_

Abe swallows thickly, face definitely red. He pulls out his phone and texts Hanai to tell coach he won't be able to make it for after school practice today. _I think I need to talk to Mihashi about this._

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"Tajima!" Izumi glowered, wanting to strangle his classmate. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Tajima laughs, running from the center fielder.

"Tajima, Izumi, what's the noise, aren't you going to... eto?" Hanai blinked, seeing a sighing Hamada watch the antics of his other two classmates. "Ano, what's going on?"

Hamada shrugs, crossing his arms. "Mihashi's been gone for a while, right?" he started, Hanai nodded, "well, apparently, Izumi got him to write what he feels for Abe down, and Tajima is supposed to be helping Mihashi by giving input. Apparently, though, Tajima went behind their backs and leaves the notes on Abe's shoe locker every morning."

"N-NANI?!" Hanai gasps, "Mihashi and Abe? They—!"

Izumi grumbled, squeezing Tajima in a head lock. "Hamada-baka! You're next!" he hissed, "seriously, why can't anyone respect feelings and privacy anymore?!"


	4. Love Received

"Ren, we'll come over again soon." Mihashi-obachan waves from the car, "eat a lot and grow big and strong, ne?"

Mihashi-ojisan calls back. "Good luck in your practices! And set up a match against Mihoshi soon, okay?"

Ren blushed, waving back to his grandparents. "H-hai... Take care."

"Louder Ren, they won't hear you." Naoe chuckles, "Honey, be careful while driving!"

Reiichi nods, waving back before driving out of their parking space and hitting the road.

"So," Naoe turns to her son, "what would you like for dinner?"

"C-curry! With the big carrots!"

Naoe chuckles, "Okay, okay. Would you set the table? Then you can practice pitching till it's ready."

Mihashi nods and rushes back inside, Naoe yelling at him to be careful not to drop the plates in his haste. The boy mumbled a nervous apology, or maybe it was just his normal voice before grabbing his glove and ball, and heading out to his target.

"Mihashi."

The pitcher froze, not expecting to find Abe waiting for him. "A-A-Ab-Abe-kun..." He pales, _What did I do wrong? Is it because I had to stay home and take time off practice?_ "I... I... still.... practice..."

Abe frowns, "Mihashi, we need to talk." he holds out some papers, "about these."

"T-these?" The pitcher blinked before taking the papers. He gasped and felt his heart race, and his cheeks warming. "Ah..... Ah.... Ah... I g-g-gave th-this to Yuu-cha..... Haaaa!" He dropped the papers and turned on his heels.

Abe widened his eyes, "Wait, Mihashi!" He reached forward and grabbed the blond by the hole of his shirt. "Teme, Mihashi, I—" he backs track and lowers his voice; he took a calming breath. "Mihashi, I'm not mad. I—" he bit his lip. He lets go of the shirt in favor of rubbing the back of his head. "I just want to understand what this all means."

"Ah... A-Abe-kun... not mad?" Mihashi turned back hesitantly, fiddling with his fingers restlessly. "E... Eto... What... understand?"

Abe nodded, willing himself to stretch his patience to its limit. "Yes, understand." he bent down and picked up the fallen sheets. "these. What do you mean by them... Do you really mean them?"

"I... Ano..." Mihashi swallowed thickly, his eyes shifting from Abe's face to the ground, to his hands repeatedly. "I wrote... to help find out... if... if I really like Abe-kun."

Abe's flushes but does his best to ignore it, instead focusing on the fact that Mihashi has stopped stuttering. Although still a bit broken, his speech implies that he was calming down a bit more; to think more effectively before talking.

"And did it?" The catcher prompts, "Help, I mean?"

If possible, Mihashi turned even redder before giving a rushed nod. "I... know... I... really, really like Abe-kun."

"Why?" Abe frowned, which was a really stupid question. The answer were in the papers, after all. So he shook his head, and tried again. "I mean, you always act like you're scared of me anyway."

Mihashi widened his eyes, and the color on his cheeks lessened as he shakes his head frantically. " _Chigaimasu!_ " he said. "I... I'm not scared of Abe-kun. I... I'm just afraid..." Abe almost got pissed, because those two things were basically the same thing, until Mihashi finished talking. "... that Abe-kun would hate me, if... Abe-kun is mad this time because he hates me. Because... I like Abe-kun... like Yuu-kun likes Hanai, and Izumi likes Hama-chan... I like Abe-kun."

The news of Izumi and Hamada being an item as well was quickly forgotten by the Mihashi officially affirming the contents of the notes. Abe was overcome with emotions, and with Mihashi's determined yet thoroughly flushed face right in front of him, logic was tossed out the window, papers literally tossed aside as Abe leaned forward to embrace Mihashi; locking their lips together.

It was brief, because the catcher immediately realized what he's done.

"I...!" Abe pulled back, a blushing mess himself. "I don't know why I did that. I mean, I..."

Mihashi was stunned for a moment, before reaching up to gripped Abe's shirt, looking down. His eyes peeking up from his fringe.

"A-Abe-kun... likes me too?"

Abe was too embarrassed to respond, deciding to just hold Mihashi close, a quiet mutter of "yes" to which the shorter boy gripped on Abe's shirt tighter in response.

"Reeen!"

A piercing shrill immediately separates the two boys, just in time as Mihashi's mom steps out into view.

"Ah, Abe-kun? What a surprise." She smiled warmly at him, "we were about to have dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Abe immediately shakes his head, "Uh, uh, no. Uh, I just came to, um..." he looked around, his eyes falling on the papers. He rushed to gather them. "get these. Uh, Mihashi's er, training logs."

"Ah, Ren told me about that. Shiga-sensei comes up with the strangest tasks." Naoe chuckles, "But really, we'd love to have you. I'm sure if we contact your mother..."

Abe shakes his head. "I wouldn't want to impose, really." he side-glances Mihashi. "Um, he was about to see me out, anyway."

"All right, if you say so." Naoe finally relents, "don't forget to wash up afterwards, Ren." she returns to the house.

The two stood beside each other awkwardly for a moment before Abe clears his throat. "Um, looks... looks like I have to go." He said.

"Ano... Hai..." Mihashi nodded. He hesitates for a moment, before gathering enough courage to lean up and give Abe one quick and final kiss. "Good night!" he rushed into the house totally forgetting that he was to walk Abe out.

The catcher was fine with that though, needing a moment to process the new development. In daze, almost as if in a trance even, Abe walked out of Mihashi's backyard, his finger reaching up to his lips.

Till it all finally sunk in, and Abe couldn't help but smile widely. _I like Mihashi...._

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**Omake:**

Takaya smiled dreamily, on his walk home, thinking of Ren and all the couple things they can do. He always thought the idea of being in a relationship and related cheesy stuff would just be bothersome; a hassle to maintain. But he knew it wasn't going to be like that with Ren. They both loved baseball, and Takaya figured he would be able to put up with cliché couple stuff if it was something Ren would appreciate.

Then, he remembered something, and froze.

_Shit... That Chocolate milk... we're both guys but does that mean I still have to get him something for White Day?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer to Abe: "That's another story for another day." o(^∀^)o


End file.
